This invention relates to a seat back position indicator. The apparatus is particularly suited for passenger seats on conveyances such as passenger aircraft, where large numbers of people are seated in closely-spaced ranks and files, and must be observed by cabin staff at various times during the flight, such as during take-off, landing, in-flight emergencies and turbulent weather. Ordinarily, during these events the flight attendants must make a general announcement that seat backs and tray tables must be moved to a full upright and locked position. Then, the staff must circulate through the cabin to visually observe each seat back and determine that it has, in fact, been moved to the correct position. As aircraft have become larger and seat spacing more dense, it is correspondingly more difficult for the cabin staff to properly visually observe and verify that the seat backs are in the correct position.
Moreover, some aircraft seats now have seat backs that include a shell or other seat back component that remains in essentially the same position so that it does not encroach on the space of the aft-seated passenger. The padded seat back itself is positioned forward of the shell and moves within the area forward of the shell. In these instances, it is very difficult or impossible to visually determine whether the seat back itself is upright, because the shell of the seat remains upright in the same position at all times and blocks direct visual observation of the seat, particularly from the sides and rear.
In still other instances, the seat back may rotate only slightly downwardly without significant rearward movement, making it difficult for the cabin staff to observe the seat back position in relation to the surrounding seat backs.
Prior art seat back indicators have included lights incorporated into the seat backs to provide an illuminated indication of seat back position. Other seat designs incorporate sensors that transmit seat back and seat belt position status wirelessly to a cabin control panel or to a hand-held personal device used by the flight attendants. These designs are expensive, place further load on the aircraft electronics and power supplies, and are subject to abuse or damage from wear and tear. Thus, such designs may be more suitable in some aircraft environments than in others.
The invention disclosed in the application provides a relatively inexpensive, mechanically simple and reliable method of verifying passenger seat back position in a conveyance such as an aircraft.